One Piece: El legado a los más fuertes
by Macailovesouls
Summary: Han pasado 25 años desde que la tripulación Sombrero de Paja encontró el tesoro: One Piece. Monkey D. Ace quiere seguir el ejemplo de sus padre por lo cual se lanza a la mar para causar más desastres de los que su padre alguna vez causo. Luffy le dejo encargado a su primogénito entregar unas cartas a sus ex-nakamas, para que así Ace comenzara su propia aventura.
1. Mi propia aventura

**Parte 1: Comenzando la aventura**

**Capítulo 1: Mi propia aventura**

Otro día más se comenzaba a ir, el atardecer era como el de todos los días, pero para cierta persona era más que especial. Luffy se encontraba sentado cerca de un barranco, viendo las hermosuras de la naturaleza, en su cara se podía ver una gran sonrisa, en sus manos tenía ese sombrero que alguna vez entregaría cuando cumpla todos sus sueños.

—Papá…—se escuchó decir a un niño igualmente pelinegro, vestido con una camisa color blanco y unos shorts naranjas.

—¿Eh? —Luffy se volteo para ver a ese niño, y al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír—¿Pasa algo, Ace?

—Enserio te tienes que ir. —dijo Ace entre sollozos.

—Oh pequeño, ven. —el niño camino hasta donde su padre y se sentó junto a el-Sabes que si me encuentras me ejecutan.

—Pero yo te voy a extrañar mucho, papa. —dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

—Ace… quiero decirte que tú tienes que convertirte en el siguiente rey de los piratas, haz tu propia tripulación y encuentra el One Piece, yo lo deje ahí en ese lugar.

—Pero tú nunca me dijiste donde esta ese lugar.

—Porque tú lo tienes que encontrar. —Luffy se levantó de donde estaba, Ace hizo lo mismo—Ten esto. —se quitó ese sombrero, el sombrero de paja—Ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

Ace se puso el sombrero el cual le quedaba un poco grande vio a su padre para que este solo le sonreirá.

—Busca a mis nakamas y entrégales esto. —Luffy le dio a Ace unos sobres—Te deje algunos mapas de donde puedan estar ellos, búscalos por mí.

—Papa…—Ace no pudo evitar llorar. —Yo… Yo, ¡YO SERE EL FUTURO REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

Luffy sonrió por lo que su hijo dijo y de la nada desapareció entre la sombras.

_**7 años después.**_

Ace corría como bestia, mientras reía y dejaba ver sus dientes, con su mano derecha sostenía su sombrero para que este no se cayera.

—¡Maldito mocoso! —grito un aldeano del pueblo-¡Ven aquí, Ace!

Ace no podía evitar reírse, ese muchacho era idéntico a su padre. En su mano izquierda llevaba un pedazo inmenso de carne. Su vestimenta era parecida a la de su padre.

Había un barranco cerca por el cual todos creerían que caería. Ace al parecer no lo noto y cayó de la nada.

—¡Buaaah! —grito sollozante el pelinegro.

Los aldeanos que lo perseguían pararon de correr y se lamentaron del infortunio del chico. Uno de ellos se acercó a la orilla del barranco para ver cómo había quedado el muchacho, pero al agacharse no pudo evitar enfurecer.

—¡Maldito moco! —grito el aldeano

Ace estaba montado en un pequeño barco con algunas cajas donde se podía ver comida. El pelinegro mordió el pedazo de carne que se había robado de un restaurante y comenzó a devorarlo, mostrando una gran sonrisa y zarpando hacia su gran aventura.

—¡Yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas! —gritó el chico que continuaría el legado de su padre.

Muchos aldeanos lo miraron con odio aunque en el interior les alegraba saber que él era igual a su padre. Una muchacha rubia lo miraba de lejos mientras lloraba de la emoción.

—Vuelve pronto. —dijo la rubia—Ace-kun.

Ace estaba en su barco viendo cómo se alejaba lentamente del pueblo, no podía evitar sonreír, por fin el seria el siguiente rey de los piratas y no importa que el lograría.

Termino de comer el pedazo de carne y tomo una caja que estaba cerca de él. Abrió la caja dejando ver muchos papeles.

—Para que papá querrá que se los de a sus nakamas.-dijo para sí mismo—No importa, tengo que cumplirle.

Saco unas sobres que se encontraban en esa caja, era bastantes. Luego saco otros papeles.

—A ver Nami-san y Sanji-san trabajan en un restaurante llamado el Baratie, creo que tendré que ir primero ahí. —dijo Ace de nuevo para sí mismo—He escuchado que es muy bueno así y también tengo hambre.

Sin duda alguna, él es idéntico a su padre. Ace se cruzó de brazos y agacho su cabeza para hundirse en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Crees que este vivo. —dijo un hombre flaco como una escoba e inmensamente grande.

—Obvio que si estúpido. —le respondió otro hombre pero este era gordo y bajito—Apúrate tenemos que llevárselo al jefe.

Dos hombres estaban montados en el pequeño barco de Ace, mientras este dormía o eso creían ellos ya que el joven Monkey estaba despierto solo escuchando lo que decían esperando el momento para atacar.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a levantarlo mientras que Ace pensaba aun que hacer para golpearlos. Pero no termino ya que uno le comenzó a quitar su sombrero de paja.

—Oe…-dijo Ace de la nada—No debiste tocar ese sombrero.

Ambos hombres lo dejaron caer al suelo asustados porque el chico había reaccionado. El gordo saco una pistola pero su mano le temblaba y no le apuntaba bien por lo cual podía disparar en cualquier lugar.

—Esa cosa no te servirá imbécil. —le dijo Ace.

El gordo disparo mientras el flaco se avalanzo directamente donde Ace queriéndolo golpear en la cara pero este detuvo su ataque rápidamente agarrando su puño y comenzando a estrujarlo.

—P-pero que…—fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre flaco que de la nada fue lanzado al mar—¡BUAAAAAH!

El hombre gordo miro a Ace y este también lo miro, rápidamente se tiro evitando asi que Ace lo golpeara. El joven Monkey acomodo su sombrero y miro como los hombres nadaban.

—El jefe se enojara con nosotros. —dijo el hombre flaco con cara de horror al imaginarse lo que su jefe talvez le haga.

—No lo creo. —contesto el hombre gordo haciendo que su compañero lo mirara confuso—Su sombrero… ese sombrero.

El hombre flaco al principio no lo entendió pero luego de procesarlo bien sonrió malévolamente y siguió nadando.


	2. El Baratie

**Capítulo 2: El Baratie**

_**Restaurante el Baratie**_

En este restaurante o mejor dicho gran restaurante todo transcurría como siempre, lo clientes llegaban a agasajarse con la deliciosa comida que en este lugar servían.

En la cocina se encontraba un hombre con un traje bien cuidado, rubio y con unas cejas raras, preparaba el almuerzo del día.

—Sanji-san. —le hablo una mujer al ex-mugiwara—Tenga. —le entrego una hoja con una orden muy peculiar.

—Gracias. —le dijo Sanji y esta rápidamente se fue.

Sanji miro la orden muy bien la cual consistía en 30 platillos de carne.

—Esto me recuerda a algo. —dijo Sanji para sí mismo.

Preparo los demás almuerzos y se los entregó a los meseros correspondiente, luego preparo la deliciosa carne, decidió que el entregaría la orden además tenía que ir a dejarle un malteada a cierta peli naranja.

Terminando la carne se puso un una bandeja en la cabeza donde estaba la malteada, y quien sabe cómo en sus dos brazos llevaba la carne 15 platillos en cada mano.

Camino primero hasta fuera del Baratie, donde en la cubierta se encontraba una bella mujer vestida con un sostén color verde y un pantalón pegado color negro, la mujer tenía un cabello de color naranja y leía muy interesadamente su libro.

—Nami-Swan. —llamo Sanji a la mujer peli naranja—Le prepare un malteada.

—Muchas gracias. —contesto Nami a su _esposo_.

—Denada Nami-Swan. —le contesto el rubio con corazones en los ojos.

Nami le sonrió a Sanji y este se fue a entregar la siguiente orden, la orden que le interesaba mucho. Camino dentro del restaurante hasta una mesa un poco alejada, donde estaba un joven sin camisa dejando ver un abdomen un poco flacuchento, llevando unos pantaloncillos azules, su pelo de color negro, Sanji se acercó donde ese chico mirando un poco extrañado.

—Oe muchacho…—le hablo Sanji al chico—Esta es tu comida.

—Gracias. —le respondió el pelinegro.

Sanji puso todos los platillos en la mesa y el chico comenzó a devorarlos como un animal, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara asqueado. Sanji comenzó a caminar para regresar a la cocina pero algo lo detuvo, miro tras de él y el chico pelinegro seguía devorando la carne y agarrando el brazo izquierdo de Sanji.

—Estoy buscando a alguien. —le dijo el muchacho pelinegro aun comiendo su carne.

—Eso a mí no me interesa muchacho. —le contesto de forma grosera—Y suéltame.

—Mmm creo que tal vez esto ayude un poco. —Sanji lo miro un poco extrañado, el muchacho termino de comer la carne y de una bolsa saco algo, un sombrero al parecer, el pelinegro puso el sombrero en su cabeza, por suerte en el lugar que estaba era un poco oscuro, Sanji puso los ojos como platos al verlo.

—¡Tú…! ¿Cómo? —fue lo único que puedo decir Sanji al ver que el chico tenia_ ese sombrero._

—Oe, no le digas a nadie… se supone que no tienen que saber de mi. Busco a _pierna negra_ Sanji y a la _gata ladrona _Nami Swan, me dijeron que los encontraría aquí. —le explico el chico—Yo soy Monkey D. Ace.

Ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente, Sanji tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Ace solo esperaba una respuesta. Ace soltó el hombro de Sanji y se volvió a sentar cruzándose de brazos resignándose a que le contestaran.

—Disculpa si te molesto. —le dijo Ace a Sanji—Pero… es algo de importancia.

—Sanji… y Nami Swan…—dijo el rubio por fin—Si están aquí.

—E-enserio. —Ace se levantó de su asiento algo exaltado—Por favor necesito hablar con ellos.

—Te diré donde están ellos, si me contestas una pregunta.

—¿Cuál es?

—¿Cómo están tus padres?

Ace quedo viendo a Sanji un poco extraño, obviamente no iba a responder con la verdad, lo mejor era mentir.

—Uuum muy bien. —contesto un poco desanimado.

—Ahora te llevare donde ellos. —le dijo Sanji sonriendo.

Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina, pero Sanji salio dejando a Ace solo y un poco confundido. Luego de unos minutos, Sanji llego con una mujer pelinaranja, aunque la mujer venia quejándose.

—Oe…—le dijo la pelinaranja a Sanji—¡Ya suelta!

A Ace le pareció un poco desconcertado por la escena que daban estos, pero decidió no darle importancia. Siguió viendo como estos dos discutían pero se limitó a decir algo, pero no tenía que encontrar con urgencia a aquellos dos.

—Ejem…—interrumpio Ace—Necesito con urgencia a Sanji y Nami, si no es mucha molestia.

La pelinaranja miro a su esposo y este solo se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Para que los necesitas? —pregunto la pelinaranja de una forma grosera.

—Hay algo que necesito entregarles. —contesto Ace mostrando los sobres—Soy Monkey D. Ace, por favor lo necesito urgentemente.

La pelinaranja abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que el muchacho le había dicho… _Monkey D. Ace…_ el hijo del Rey de los Piratas.

—¿Cómo esta Luffy-kun? —pregunto la pelinaranja auncon los ojos muy abiertos—¿El esta bien? —la mujer comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué les interesa tanto mi padre? —pregunto Ace indiferentemente.

—Muchacho…—le llamo Sanji comenzando a prender su cigarrillo—Nos interesa mucho ya que él es o fue nuestro capitán.

—¿Eh?

Ace bajo la mirada procesando lo que Sanji le había dicho, tardo 15 segundos en comprenderlo para luego quedar en shock.

—Ustedes…—le dijo Ace a la pareja—Ustedes son… "Pierna negra" Sanji y la "Gata ladrona" Nami Swan.

Ambos asintieron sonrientes, mientras que Ace aún seguía en shock, el no recordaba mucho a Sanji y Nami ya que las recompensas de ellos son algo escasas ahora.

Ace camino lentamente hacia donde ellos y les entrego una sobre que tenia escrito _Para Sanji y Nami Swan. _Sanji arqueo la ceja y tomo el sobre.

—¿Sabes el contenido de este sobre? —le pregunto Sanji a Ace.

—No. —le contesto Ace rápidamente haciendo que Sanji y Nami se miraran algo extrañados.

Abrieron el sobre y comenzaron a leer el contenido quedándose impresionados por lo que contenía. Despegaron la vista de la carta, en el rostro de ambos se dibujó una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

—Con que eso era Luffy. —dijo Nami aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

—Ace-kun…—le llamo Sanji—Hay alguien que debemos presentarte.

Caminaron hasta donde parecía haber unas habitaciones, tal vez llenas de comida o donde ellos dormían, caminaron por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación en específico. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación dejando ver una figura alta, esa figura se dejo ver por la luz que entraba a la habitación. Un muchacho alto, peli naranja, con una cejas muy raras, con un traje bien cuidado se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo. Este muchacho de aquí es Zeff.

**Hola:3 bueno este fue el segundo capitulo. Bueno hare un poco de spoiler(es necesario), bueno en el anime Luffy primero conoce a Zoro pero aquí no, aquí estarán en un orden diferente y tal vez no todos sean hijos de los mugiwaras o quien sabe, en fin solo quería aclarar eso y por las peleas no se preocupen dentro de poco vendrán 7u7 en fin solo era eso…**

**Maca fuera:3**


	3. ¡Primer nakama! ¡Un nuevo enemigo!

**Capítulo 3: ¡Primer nakama! ¡Un nuevo enemigo!**

—Oigan…—dijo el muchacho peli naranja—Estoy solo en la cocina… Yo solo no puedo con todas las órdenes.

Todos quedaron viendo al chico peli naranja y más que nadie, Ace. El peli naranja noto la presencia del hijo del Rey de los Piratas, lo miraba viendo raro.

—¿Quién es él? —dijeron ambos al unísono, por lo cual se quedaron viendo extraño.

—Sanji… Hay que decirles. —le dijo Nami a su esposo.

—Ejem…—tosió el rubio—Zeff él es Ace.—señalo al pelinegro que ahora estaba de brazos cruzados—Ace él es Zeff, nuestro hijo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo de nuevo algo desconcertados.

_**Zeff Pov.**_

Este chico, Ace, es algo extraño o bueno a mi parecer lo es. Es muy flacuchento, su cara siento que la he visto en otro lado, su cabello es negro un corto pero no tanto y trae un sombrero de paja con un listón rojo, creo que se me hace algo conocido. Ace solo me queda viendo fijamente pero no entendió porque, y por lo que se él pidió 30 platillos de carne pero no sé cómo se los ha podido comer o como los podrá pagar aunque papá dice que no importa pero a mamá no le gustara la idea de que no le pagaran y eso no sería bonito.

—Bueno… Chicos deberían conocerse mejor. —nos dijo mamá sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos—Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Volvemos en un momento. —dijo papá mientras mamá asentia, ambos salieron de la habitación dejándonos a Ace y a mi solos.

El solo me miraba de manera extraña, ciertamente este chico es raro, pero no puedo dejar de ver su sombrero se que lo ha visto en algún lado pero no puedo recordar donde.

—Tú…—logro decir Ace—Tú, eres el hijo de Nami-san y Sanji-san.

—Es obvio ¿no? —le conteste incrédulo, se notaba que era algo imbécil.

—Oe… solo digo que estoy frente al hijo de unos ex-mugiwara. —es cierto había olvidado que mis padres fueron piratas—Aunque no están interesante ahora que lo pienso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunte, este chico sí que es raro.

—Bueno creo que debería presentarme mejor. Soy Monkey D. Ace, un gusto. —dejo ver su sonrisa hacia mi… Un momento… dijo Monkey D. Ace… Monkey D. Ace… Monkey… ¡Monkey D. Luffy!

—M-M-Monk-key D-D. Ace… ¡MONKEY D. ACE! ¡MONKEY D. LUFFY! —grite como un loco pero esto es algo impresionante—¡Tú eres el hijo de Luffy-sempai! —esto es más que impresionante, aunque hay algo más, ¿Ace? —Un momento… Ace… Ace… ¿Portgas D. Ace?

—Era mi tío. —me explico Ace algo nostálgico, había olvidado lo que paso Ace-kun—Pero bueno… ¿Ya estas más tranquilo?

—Aaah sí. —le respondi tranquilamente—Es que la verdad, no sabía que Luffy-sempai tuviera un hijo.

—Y yo no pense que Nami-san y Sanji-san lo tuvieran. —me dijo Ace—Aunque sé que Robin-san y Zoro-san tienen un hijo.

—Aaah si, papa tambien me dijo eso…—y comenzó un momento incomodo—¿Cómo esta Luffy-sempai?

—Hmm… Bueno la verdad no lo sé. Llevamos tiempo sin vernos.

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho.

—Nee… no importa.

Esto es algo incómodo.

_**Normal Pov**_

Ambos chicos agacharon la mirada y comenzaron a ver al suelo, estos silencios incomodos son de lo peor. Zeff levanto la mirada y vio el aspecto. Un chico muy flacuchento aunque si tenía músculos pero no bien formados, llevaba puesto una camisa de color rojo y unos shorts algo descuidados de color azul.

—Tengo hambre. —le dijo dijo Ace sin mas haciendo que a Zeff se le sobresaltara una vena, el ya había comido 30 platillos de carne.

—¿Estas jodiendo no? —dijo el peli naranja.

—Noup.

Zeff le pego en la cabeza a Ace haciendo que el pelinegro cayera al suelo mientras se le forma un gigante chichote.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, imbécil?! —le grito Ace mientras sobaba su cabeza.

—¡EEEH! ¿A mi? Mejor cállate idiota.

Ambos pegaron sus frentes y comenzaron a gruñir como animales.

—Oigan ustedes. —llego Sanji a detener la pelea de estos jovencitos—Necesito que salgan un momento de aquí, Nami-Swan y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.

Ambos chicos se separaron y salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Nami y Sanji.

—Es chico… es igual a Luffy-kun. —comento Nami algo nostálgica.

—Ni que lo digas. —concordó Sanji—Ahora tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante.

El restaurante el Baratie, siempre ha sido muy famoso éntre marines, piratas, etc… A lo largo de los años se ha vuelto mas famoso y todos quieres probar los platillos de el ex-mugiwara, ahora es mucho mas grande de lo norma, es un barco inmenso y mucha gente de categoría llega a este.

Ace y Zeff caminaban por la cubierta del Baratie, pero en esta parte no había mesas ni nada por el estilo, solo estaban ellos solos, caminado en completo silencio, de lo que resta del dia han estado asi.

—Y bien…—Ace rompió el silencio incomodo—¿Qué se siente vivir aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto el peli naranja.

—Digo, ha de ser aburrido vivir en un restaurante toda la vida o cosas así. —Zeff sonrió en respuesta.

—La verdad es que no me aburro, este lugar me encanta. —Ace aún no comprendía—Digo, aquí está todo lo que me gusta, la gente prueba mis platillos y les encantan y eso me encanta.

—Pero… ¿tienes amigos? —ahora Zeff agacho la mirada, y fingio una sonrisa. El negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca he tenido un amigo…

—Pues ahora lo tienes. —Zeff levanto la mirada y vio que el peli negro estaba mostrando una sonrisa—Quiero que seas mi nakama.

El peli naranja lo miro por unos segundos algo extrañado, luego puso su mano en la barbilla, al final reacciono.

—¡¿EEEEH?! —y esa fue su respuesta.

—¿No quieres ser mi nakama? —pregunto Ace incrédulo debido a la respuesta del hijo de Sanjj.

—No es eso…—Zeff tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas—Solo que…—no pudo continuar ya un escalofrió lo recorrió.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto el Monkey viendo al peli naranja muy ¿asustado?

—Tenemos que entrar. ¡Ahora! —en su tono de voz se notó algo de preocupación.

—Pero porque…

—¡No hagas preguntas estúpidas y entremos!

—Estas asustado… Zeff. —se escuchó una voz masculina que hizo que Zeff sudara frio.

—No tendrías que estarlo Zeff. —otra voz masculina se escuchó, el peli naranja se puso más nervioso—Veo que tienen un amigo.

—Ch-chicos…—logro decir el peli naranja—El… E-el no-no es nadie, solo un simple cliente.

—Mmmm. —uno de los hombres arqueo la ceja y miro fijamente a Ace—Oye…—se dirigió a su compañero—Ese no se te hace conocido.

Su compañero fijo la mirada en Ace también arqueo una ceja, pero luego lo recordó.

—Ese mocoso…—empezó diciendo el hombre gordo.

—Gracias a ti tuvimos que nadar. ¡Pedazo de animal! —el flaco le grito muy irritado.

Ace comenzó a verlos bien pero no los recordaba pero luego se fijó que ellos eran los que casi lo llevan, luego recordó que ellos naufragaron, eso le causo mucha risa y en estos momentos también. Por lo cual comenzó a reir como loco.

—HAHAHAHA. —Ace se reía bajo la mirada de los tres espectadores—Ustedes terminaron nadando, Hahaha.

—Oe…—le hablo Zeff—No-no te burles de ellos.

—Hahaha no me interesan quienes sean.

—Oye, Zeff. Si este muchacho sigue así el jefe vendrá aquí. —le advirtió el hombre gordo.

—Por favor… no. —Zeff comenzó a suplicar—Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—A todo esto. —le interrumpió Ace—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Nosotros somo…—dijeron al unisono—¡Mark! —dijo el hombre flaco—¡Y Grass! De la Tripulación de Mr. Waters.


	4. Mr Waters

**Parte 2: Los piratas de Agua Negra**

**Capítulo 4: Mr. Waters**

El peli naranja estaba algo inquieto, los dos hombres miraban con odio al peli negro, y este solo se sacaba los mocos. Zeff sudaba frio por este momento sabía que estaba metido en demasiados problemas de los cuales no se libraría muy pronto. Mark y Grass tenían que vengarse de Ace por lo que les hizo, pero ahora tenían que hacer algo mucho más importante. Ace seguía con su mano metida en la nariz la cual ya estaba molestando a Mark.

—Oe muchacho. ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! —le grito Mark a Ace el cual estaba muy entretenido con su cavidad nasal.

—Aaah sí. —respondió el pelinegro sacando su dedo índice de la nariz y limpiándoselo en su camisa.

—Mark. —le hablo Grass—Después hablaremos con ese muchacho, ahora…—dirigió su mirada a Zeff el cual se sobresaltó—Tenemos cosas que hablar contigo… Zeff.

—M-muchachos… y-yo. —el peli naranja trataba de explicar las cosas pero Grass lo cayo poniendo su asqueroso dedo índice lleno de grasa en la boca.

—No tienen cosas que explicar, Zeff. El _jefe _espera por ti. —Ace miraba la conversación de estos algo confuso, necesitaba saber quién era ese jefe y lo más importante, porque esos tipos quisieron llevárselo.

—Yo lo se… Pero. —se acercó al oído de Grass y en susurro le dijo—No podemos hacerlo frente a él. —se refirió a Ace.

—Mmm comprendo. —Grass entendió, no podrían arriesgarse para nada. Jalo a Mark del brazo y le susurro algo que ni Ace ni Zeff escucharon, ambos asintieron y luego se separaron—¡Muy bien!

—Zeff. —el peli naranja los miro—Iremos donde el jefe. —Zeff se puso muy nervioso, pero no tenía más opción que ir donde el "jefe".

—Uuum Ace-kun. —Ace miro a Zeff, pero noto mucha preocupación en su mirada—Puedes decirle a mamá y papá que iré a ver a Nojiko-san por favor.

Ace asintió a lo que Zeff dijo, pero Ace no tenía planeado decirle nada Nami y Sanji.

Los dos hombres y Zeff, caminaron dentro del restaurante, Ace los siguió con la mirada, cuando vio que se acercaban a la salida entro rápidamente al restaurante, trato de pasar desapercibido pero en realidad atraía la atención de los demás clientes. Mark y Grass se tiraron al mar lo cual impresiono al peli negro, Zeff salto después y ahí fue cuando Ace rápidamente se acercó a la salida. Vio que los tres estaban montados en un pequeño barco, el cual comenzó a andar para llevarlos a un lugar. Ace busco la manera de montarse al barco de Mark y Grass, lo cual tuvo que hacer con mucho cuidado para no tener que caer al mar. Se tiro a la cubierta de este, la cual estaba completamente vacía y se escondió tras unos barriles que ahí había.

El peli naranja traía la mirada baja, sabía que si el jefe lo mandaba a llamar no era para alguno bueno, pero aun así tenía que ir y enfrentarlo. Mark fumaba un cigarrillo mientras Grass comía de una manera asquerosa un pedazo de carne. Zeff quería terminar con esto ya ¿en qué momento se metió en esta situación? Tenía que acabar con todo esto ya.

—Eeh muchachos. —por fin pudo decir algo—¿Por qué el jefe quiere verme?

—Es más que obvio, Zeff. —le respondió Mark mientras Grass asentía.

Esa no fue una buena pregunta, porque el mismo sabía que la respuesta iba a ser esa, volvió a guardar silencio y agacho de nuevo la mirada, para solo esperar que llegaran a su destino. Todo esto sucedió bajo la mirada de cierto peli negro, el cual no entendía ni un carajo de lo que ellos hablaban.

Pasaron unas dos horas podríamos decir desde que salieron del Baratie, llegaron hasta una isla común y corriente, eso pensaba Ace, pero Zeff sabía que esa isla era más que diferente.

Mark y Grass bajaron primero, seguido de Zeff que bajo muy nervioso y con miedo, como si fuera su primera vez en esa isla.

—¡No tenemos tu tiempo! —le grito Grass quien ahora devoraba otro pedazo de carne.

Zeff, camino más rápido para no tener problemas con ellos dos, mientras que Ace caminaba atrás de ellos, "sigilosamente".

Había una gran entrada hecha de barrotes de un color azul aqua, arriba de esta había un letrero enorme que tenia escrito la palabra _Mr. Waters, _en diferentes tonos de azul.

La puerta se abrió cuando Mark y Grass se acercaron, pero se detuvieron como esperando algo.

—¿Qué esperas muchacho? —le pregunto Mark a Zeff, el cual estaba más que asustado pero aun así no tenía más opción así que entro.

Mark y Grass entraron después de él, la puerta se cerró rápidamente, pero Ace no pudo entrar, comenzó a caminar por el lado de la isla el cual parecía completamente desierto y comenzó a ver a su alrededor, la vegetación era algo escasa y parecía algo abandonado, se acercó a la entrada y espero a que la puerta se abriera. Nada. Siguió esperando a que le abriera. Nada. Él ya se cansó.

—¡Es que no hay nadie que habrá esta maldita puerta! —grito Ace comenzando a mover la puerta como loco tratando de abrirla.

Nadie aparecía y eso la parecía muy extraño. Había gritado como un imbécil y nadie había ido por lo menos a golpearlo decirle que se callara.

—Tendré que esperar a que alguien venga. —se dijo a sí mismo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una roca, pero de pronto sintió que el suelo se movió, volteo y miro que la puerta estaba abierta, miro su pie y está pisando algo como un botón. Arqueo una ceja extrañado, pero qué diablos importaba, corrió rápidamente y pasó al otro lado.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, tenía aspecto a un parque abandonado, estaba el carrusel, una montaña rusa algo extraña, también había un puesto de comida pero se notaba que estaba toda podrida y rancia, aunque el joven Monkey tenía mucha hambre, pero era un poco menos bestia que su padre.

Comenzó a buscar señales del peli naranja de nombre Zeff, no podía dejar que nada le pasara, pero no encontraba nada ese lugar estaba completamente desierto, cualquiera pensaría que la tierra se los trago.

Hacia un calor horrible, el sol le pegaba muy, sentía que estaba en el desierto. Lo único que quería una mendiga gota de agua, llevaba dando vueltas por todo el maldito parque, se escuchó un ruido extraño o bueno no tan extraño, esa era la canción de los carruseles la cual comenzó a sonar de la nada. Los carruseles estaban dando vueltas, la montaña rusa comenzó a arrancar de la nada y todo el parque de diversiones cobro vida de la nada. Ace obviamente se asustó, pero aun así eso le pareció más que extraño, se suponía que ese lugar estaba abandonado o eso creía. Comenzó a escuchar murmullos por lo cual se escondió tras un árbol artificial que ahí se encontraba.

Todos marchaban al mismo paso, todos con la mirada baja, vestían unos trajes de un color azul oscuro. En sus miradas se podía notar la tristeza.

Ace veía como los chicos caminaban, ninguno perdía el ritmo, habían de diversas edad y estaturas, diviso a esa cabellera naranja que estaba casi al final del grupo por lo cual se alegró y salió de su escondite.

—¡ZEFF! —se escuchó gritar al peli negro atrayendo la atención de los demás chicos.

El peli naranja levanto la mirada y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a ese imbécil que corría en dirección hacia él.

—¿Dónde demonios te había metido? —le pregunto Ace a Zeff—Hay que volver al Baratie.

Zeff seguía en shock, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado y reacciono.

—¡Qué demonios haces aquí!¡Eres un imbécil, mugiwara! —le grito el peli naranja y toda esta escena bajo la mirada de los demás chicos.

—Eeeh, pero yo quiero regresar a comer.

—¿Qué hace este chico aquí? —pregunto un hombre gordo, ese era Grass, quien ahora llevaba un traje de color negro que le quedaba asquerosamente horrible.

—Ese chico otra vez. —dijo Mark que se puso a la par de Grass—¿Tú le dijiste que viniera? —señalo a Zeff el cual estaba metido en grandes problemas.

—Y-yo no le dije nada… el vino por su cuenta. —se defendió el peli naranja.

—Tal ves diga la verdad. Pero todo depende de ¿no creen? —aviso Mark, cosa que Grass secundo, era más que importante la opinión del jefe.

—¡No! Él ya se va, no hay que llamar al señor. —Zeff estaba en graves problemas y todos lo sabían.

—Obviamente esta…—se escuchó una voz algo tétrica para todos los muchachos—Tendrás que hablar conmigo.

Zeff y los demás muchachos comenzaron a sudar frio, sabían a quién pertenecía esa voz, por la oscuridad se notaba una sombra grande y musculosa que a cualquiera le daría terror. Ace miro donde estaba esa sombra y arqueo una ceja, la sombra se comenzó a acercar dejando ver a un hombre o bueno no hombre, un hombre pez o como mejor se le conoce un gyojin. De color azul oscuro, una nariz muy pequeña, vestía unos shorts de color naranja y smoking cosa que ni combinaba. Dejo ver su tétrica sonrisa, asustando a Zeff y los chicos, Ace seguía sin saber qué diablos estaba pasando, su estómago rugió de nuevo por el hambre.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le pregunto el gyojin a Ace, el cual se sobaba su estómago debido al hambre.

—¿Eres un pez? Hmmm. —puso su dedo en la barbilla y de la nada sus ojos se volvieron como estrellas—¿Puedo comerte? —pregunto Ace babeando e imaginándose al gyojin lleno de mantequilla.

—¡AAAAH! —gritaron todos los chicos, incluidos Mark Y Grass.

Al gyojin se le sobresalto una vena en la frente.

—¡Eres un muchacho insolente! —le grito el gyojin—¿Qué no sabes quién soy?

—Nop. —respondió Ace simplemente hurgándose la nariz—Y no me interesa.

—¡AAAH! —ahora todos se fueron de espaldas, incluidos Mark y Grass,

—Te acabas de meter con la persona equivocada muchacho. —el gyojin ahora tenía una mirada sádica—Yo soy Cris New Waters o mejor conocido como Mr. Waters, ¡capitán de los piratas de agua negra! Y tu muchacho ¿Quién eres?

Ace sonrió debido a que amaba esa pregunta, bajo su mirada y agarro su sombrero.

—Mi nombre es Monkey. D Ace y vengo por mi nakama. —Zeff tenía la mirada baja y llena de algo de tristeza, pero al escuchar eso la levanto y vio tanta sinceridad en esa mirada—Y si no me dejas llevármelo, yo peleare contigo.

—¡Ja! Eso veremos muchacho, y como quieres llevarte a uno de los míos, pelearemos y tú, también pertenecerás aquí.

—Inténtalo. —le dijo con mirada desafiante, esto era una declaración de guerra.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

**Este capítulo quedo sexy, lo se*o* bueno espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora, me estoy esforzando y quiero que este fanfic dure mucho. Estoy creando imágenes de los personajes ahorita hice la de Ace, si quieren pueden verla en mi DeviantArt: **

**Ahí está la primera imagen:3 luego sigue la de Zeff.**

**Hasta la próxima, Maka fuera:3**


	5. Mundo de agua

**Capítulo 5: Mundo de agua.**

Sus miradas se entrelazaban en cada momento, la tensión estaba en el aire, los jóvenes miraban la escena con perturbación, mientras que le peli naranja veía la manera de poder escapar de ahí, pero era algo un poco imposible.

—Creo que esto es incómodo, ¿no crees Mark? —le susurro Grass.

—Ni que lo digas Grass.

Ambos seguían viendo como Ace y Mr. Waters se retaban con la mirada, pero la mirada de desvió al ver a un chico de pelo naranja. Zeff se sobresaltó ya que por fin el jefe se acordó para que lo habían llamado.

—Creo que tal vez empezamos mal. —le dijo el gyojin—Mis disculpas señor Monkey. —la hipocresía estaba en el aire—Si quieres uno de mis chicos puede llevarte al comedor, podrás hablar con Zeff después, ahora él y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Ace arqueo una ceja, pero el hambre lo estaba matando necesitaba comer buena comida.

—Por favor lleven al señor Monkey aun al comedor. —un chico de cabellos azules se acercó donde Ace y lo jalo hasta uno de los edificios del parque de diversiones.

Mientras tanto, Mr. Waters poso una mirada sombría a Zeff.

—Acompáñame, por favor.

Zeff trago fuerte y comenzó a sudar frio, Mark y Grass rieron por lo bajo ya que sabían lo que pasaría en estos instantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro plato, más platos y otro plato más, la comida chispeaba por todos lados dejando asqueados a los chicos que ahí se hallaban. Todos no podían dejar de ver como Ace comía, jamás en su miserable vida lo habían visto a alguien de comer de esa manera.

Ace tomo una pierna de pollo y de un solo mordisco comió todo, se notaba que era igual de bestia que su padre, tomo unas papas cocidas de ahí cerca y de un solo bocado se las trago, definitivamente era un animal para comer. Pero algo hizo que los chicos dejaran de ver al pelinegro por un momento, un chico que venía caminando como un zombie y no cualquier chico todos reconocían esos cabellos naranjas en cualquier lugar.

—Ace-kun…—le llamo Zeff al Monkey que se giró al verlo y pudo notar algo extraño en su cara.

Ace trago fuertemente para poder hablar.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto el pelinegro al ver la mirada de Zeff. Vacía y sin vida, como un zombie.

—Tienes que irte. —le dijo viendo hacia el suelo y hablando con mucha pereza—Es lo mejor.

—¿Hmm? —Ace arqueo una ceja—No me iré sin ti, te lo dije somos amigos.

—Tienes que irte de aquí, te lo pido.

—Pero… ¿por qué tiene que irse? —pregunto Mr. Waters entrando hacia el comedor, cosa rara—Él puede quedarse el tiempo que tu estarás aquí, Zeff. —el peli naranja trago duro y no pudo creérselo—¿Qué te parece Ace?

—¡Sí! ¡Puedo quedarme contigo! Además, aquí hacen una comida deliciosa. —al pelinegro se pusieron estrellas en los ojos—¡Nos quedaremos!

Zeff quería golpear a ese imbécil, pero no podía, tenía que aguantarlo y pues ahora Ace se quedaría en ese lugar, en ese infierno.

—Zeff, se quedara en tu habitación. —le ordeno el gyojin—Y también… mañana a mi primera hora iras a trabajar.

El peli naranja asintió a duras penas tenía que acatar las órdenes de ese estúpido gyojin siempre, pero pronto no, muy pronto solo un poco más.

—Acompáñame Ace. —le aviso al pelinegro el cual se levantó de su silla y siguió a Zeff.

Se adentraron un poco más al edificio y entraron a una especie de habitaciones, habían demasiadas y todas tenían números, Zeff se sue fue a la habitación número 50.

Una habitación a punto de caerse, una cama con fundas grises, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, y la paredes estaban más que arruinadas por la humedad, tenía un pequeño armario el cual estaba abierto y tenía muchos trajes iguales, no había ninguno diferente, parecía un armario de intendencia.

Zeff se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a ver al suelo, tenía la mirada triste cosa que a Ace le estaba extrañando.

—Zeff, pasa al…

—Mira no hagas preguntas. Tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el suelo. —reacciono de la nada el peli naranja—Y mañana a primera hora te vas. Ten cuidado de que Mr. Waters o Mark y Grass te miren.

Salió de la habitación enojado, Ace se quedó en blanco por la reacción de su amigo, pero mejor se sentó, a decir verdad él estaba muy cansado, así que prefirió dormirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un estruendo hizo que se levantara de golpe, era de sueño ligero así que cualquier ruido lo iba a levantar. Vio que debajo de él no había nadie, se supondría que Zeff lo estaría, pero no fue así. Busco sus sandalias y se las puso tratando de no hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta y miro por el pasillo, no había nadie, ni un alma, seguramente todos estarían dormidos.

Comenzó a caminar por esos oscuros pasillos, aunque se podía ver una luz de color naranja, ahí es donde seguramente se originó el estruendo. Cada vez estaba más cerca de esa luz, vio una ventana ahí, se acercó a ella y pudo ver lo que pasaba.

Todos los jóvenes que vestían bien cuidados trajes, ahora estaban vistiendo unos overoles azul oscuro, todos llevaban bloques de cemento en sus espaldas, trato de localizar a Zeff, el cual estaba frente a todos llevando 3 bloques de cemento, siendo azotado por el propio Mr. Water el cual reía junto a Mark, pero sin Grass.

—Por fin despertaste muchacho. —se escuchó una voz tras de Ace, volteo y era Grass junto con dos chicos—Llévenlo con el jefe.

Ace no se pudo ni mosquear, por lo cual los chicos lo agarraron fácilmente y lo llevaron fuera del edificio llevándolo donde estaba Mr. Waters, el cual estaba en un tipo trono, bebiendo del mejor champagne.

—Mr. Waters…—le llamo Grass—Aquí esta mini-mugiwara, como usted lo ordeno.

—¡Aaaah! Ace querido, nunca imagine tener el honor de tener al hijo de Luffy aquí.

—¡Suéltenme malditos! —grito el Monkey, tratando de soltarse—¡Ya déjenme! ¡Les pateare el culo!

—Hahaha. —rio —Tranquilizate querido Ace, ahora trabajaras para mí.

—Ni de joda trabajare para ti ¡Animal!

Todos se quedaron horrorizados por lo último que dijo Ace, nunca nadie le había dicho asa algyojin.

—Sabes mini-mugiwara. Tu padre, peleo también contra un gyojin, un gran gyojin. Tal vez te conto sobre él, sobre Arlong, mi sensei, el cual tu padre derroto. Ahora yo hare cosas mejores que el. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! —alzo sus brazos mostrando todo—¡Creare un mundo perfecto! ¡Un mundo de agua! Donde los gyojins vivamos tranquilos y los humanos… tengan que adaptarse a esto.

—No si yo puedo evitarlo. —Ace ahora estaba atrás de Mr. Water y pudo notar que los chicos estaban en el suelo noqueados—No permitiré nada tuyo.

Se alejó de ahí y comenzó a buscar a Zeff, el cual dejaba los bloques de cemento en un lugar en específico, llego corriendo hacia donde el y se le tiro encima.

—¡Qué diablos te pasa Ace! —grito el peli naranja lleno de rabia—¡¿Estas pendejo?!

—Oee, después de que te vengo a salvar y así es como me lo agradeces. —le replico Ace—Ahora mueve tu culo y vámonos de aquí.

—Quien dijo que podíamos irse de aquí. —les dijo Mr. Waters tras de ellos.

Todos los chicos dejaron de hacer sus trabajos y ahora apuntaban con arma a ambos adolescentes.

—¡¿Por qué nos apuntan imbéciles?! —les grito Ace a los chicos lo cuales no hacían ningún movimiento ni decían nada.

—¡Cállate estúpido! —le grito Zeff de vuelta.

—Zeff. Ace. ¿A dónde van? No se quedaran con nosotros, oh sí. Tienen que quedarse con nosotros. —les dijo Mr. Waters.

—¡Ni de joda! ¡Nos vamos! —tomo a Zeff y lo cargo como un costal de papas.

El peli naranja solo pataleaba para que lo soltara, pero Mr. Water iba a ganar.

—Con que eso te enseño tú padre ¿no? A huir. No me sorprende, son igual de c-o-b-a-r-d-e-s.

Ace se detuvo en seco, dejo caer a Zeff el cual lo insulto pero el pelinegro no le hacía caso, habían insultado a su padre y eso no se lo permitiría a nadie.

Camino lentamente donde estaba Mr. Water el cual pensaba que ya había ganado pero no fue asi.

El Monkey golpeo en el rostro haciendo que botara sangre, Mr. Water limpio la sangre que fluía de su boca, levanto la mirada y vio a Ace el cual estaba con la mirada.

—Hare que te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir, maldito tiburón. —le advirtió Ace a Mr. Water—Ahora sabrás lo que es meterte con el futuro Rey de los Piratas.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tal vez muchaaaas cosas no estén en claro aún, pero… ¿En One Piece las están? NO, así que por favor sean pacientes, todo se ira entendiendo a medida de que la fic vaya avanzando.**

**Esta saga creo que no durara mucho como duro la de Arlong Park, creo que será un poco más corta. La siguiente saga yo sé que les va a encantar :3**

**Se despide, Maca.**


	6. Promesa

_**Capítulo 6: Promesa**_

El chico apunto hacia la cabeza del peli naranja, este solo comenzó a sudar frio ya que su vida dependía de un hilo, por su parte el pelinegro trataba de zafarse de los agarre de Mark y Grass, mientras Mr. Waters los veía de forma prepotente. Ambos jóvenes corrían bastante peligro en manos de ese tiburón de segunda.

—¡Dejame ir tiburón de mierda!—grito Ace con todas sus fuerzas, esos tipos si que eran fuertes.

Mr. Waters solo reia ante todo lo que pasaba, disfrutaba esa situación, de ver al hijo de "Pierna Negra" Sanji y al hijo del rey de los piratas en esta situación y si los tenia en esa situación hasta podía entregarlos al gobierno mundial.

—¡Maldito tiburón de mierda! ¡Te comeré asado! —gritaba Ace con mas fuerzas.

—¡Callate imbécil! —Zeff le dijo un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡¿Eeeh?! ¿Callarme? No jodas, quiero que este pez de quinta nos deje.

—Callate… te lo suplico. —Zeff derramaba lagrimas, Ace no comprendia la sitación en la que el peli naranja se encontraba y tampoco las razones por las que trabajaba para Mr. Waters.

Ace se callo y dejo de contenerse ante el agarre de los ]subordinados de Mr. Water, Zeff calmo el llanto, no podía permitir que los demás lo vieran en esa situación.

—Como ya los niños están calmados, llévenlos a la celda. —ordeno Mr. Waters.

Los muchachos asintieron y caminaron con ambos chicos hacia "la celda".

**[…]**

Las celdas estaban deshabitadas, las ratas caminaban con los grilletes, de los tubos salían gotitas de agua sucia, ambos estaban en el suelo tirados, el peli naranja lloraba mientras que Ace lo miraba sin comprender aun.

—Oee… ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto Ace para romper el silencio.

—¡Callate mierda! —grito Zeff aun llorando—Por tu culpa estoy metido en esta mierda. ¡Carajo! Eres un estúpido, mira en lo que me metiste, todo iba bien hasta que apareciste.

Ace quedo impactado ante los Zeff dijo, pero seguía sin comprender ni una mierda.

—¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? —pregunto el pelinegro sin mas.

Zeff se sobresalto por esa pregunta, nunca nadie se lo había preguntado y justamente ahora venia este idiota y se lo preguntaba.

—¿Por qué mierdas tendría que decirte?

—Porque quiero saber. —le contesto Ace simplemente.

Nunca lo había hablado con nadie, tal vez ya era el momento de que si. Se rindió y tomo un bocado de aire.

_**10 años atrás – Villa Kokoyashi**_

"Ambos niños corrian por la pradera, los arboles soltaban varias de sus gracias al viento, era un dia completamente perfecto para pasarlo en familia.

La niña tenia el pelo de color azul claro, era largo y llegaba hasta la espalda, vestia un lindo vestido de color rosa palido con detalles de flores, esta chiquilla de aquí es Bellmere. El niño tenia pelo color naranja como las naranjas que ahí se cultivaban, vestido con unos shorts narajas y una camisa blanca con rayas azules, este pequeñito es Zeff.

Ambos primos corrian jugando en el pueblo de Nojiko y Nami, ambas hermanas estaban sentadas sobre una manta verde con una cesta llena de comida, junto con un rubio que disfrutaba ver a su hijo divertirse con su prima.

—Bellmere y Zeff se llevan muy bien ¿no creen? —le dijo Sanji a su esposa y cuñada.

—Ni que lo digas. —dijeron ambas hermanas.

Ambos niños siguieron corriendo como locos por todo el bello parque bajo la mirada de sus padres. Los dos primos disfrutaban el tiempo juntos, Zeff siempre se la pasaba con su tia, ya hasta tenia su propio cuarto ahí, pero siempre tenia que estar en el Baratie para poder aprender los excelentes trabajos culinarios de su padre.

—¡Chicos! ¡Es hora de la comida! —les grito Nami a ambos.

Bellemere y Zeff sonrieron y corrieron hasta donde sus padres estaban, ambos muy agitados por todo lo que corrieron. Nojiko les sirvió a ambos un vaso de jugo de naranja, Nami comenzó a poner la comida en los platos, comida que Sanji y Zeff hicieron juntos.

Emparedados, pollo, mucho postre y los deliciosos jugos de naranja que Nojiko y Bellemere hicieron juntas.

Celebraban que hace 15 años Nami y Sanji habían decidido casarse, un poco antes Robin y Zoro.

Despues de una tarde llena de diversión en familia, el atardecer iba cayendo, los dos niños terminaron agotados en los brazos de sus respectivas madres, todos se fueron hasta la casa de Nojiko a dormir dejando a los niños en sus habitaciones.

**[…]**

—Psss… psss. Belly, levántate. —le susurro el peli naranja a la niña.

—¿Eh? —la niña abrió sus ojos con pesadez y vio a su primo frente a ella—¿Qué pasa Zeffy?

—Oee… lo olvidaste.—le dijo Zeff haciendo un puchero.

—Como olvidarlo. —sonrio quitándose sus sabanas dejando ver que ya estaba preparada—Andando Zeffy.

Ambos abrieron la ventana de la habitación de Bellemere, el viento suplaba fuerte, pero ambos estaban preparados asi que se pusieron unos sueters y salieron de ahí haciendo el menor ruido posible. Corrieron hasta una colina donde se encontraba un gran árbol de roble, se sentaron bajo el y de una mochila que Zeff llevaban sacaron comida.

—Esto esta delicioso. —le dijo la peli azul con estrellas en los ojos—Seras un excelente cocinero algún dia, al igual que Sanji-san.

—Ese es mi gran sueño, pero yo quiero expandir el Baratie. ¡Quiero llevarlo hasta el Grand Line! Pero…—cambio de tema drasticamente—Tu nunca me has dicho cual es tu sueño Belly.

Bellemere trago duro su sándwich, impresionada de eso.

—M-mi sueño… eh. —se puso nerviosa ante lo que su primo había dicho—P-pues, no lo se.

—¿Cómo no lo puedes saber? Todos tenemos un sueño, papa tuvo un sueño y no me quiere decir si lo cumplio o no. —dijo Zeff con resentimiento—Pero también soño con casarse con mama y míralo.

—No se aun cual es mi sueño, no lo he pensado la verdad. —confeso Bellemere.

—Belly…

—¿Hmm?

Zeff se levanto con un cuchillo en manos asustando a la niña, pero el solo se acerco al árbol de roble, tallando algo en el.

Cuando termino Bellemere se levanto para ver lo que su primo escribió. Se acerco al árbol y vio _Belly _ escrito ahí.

—¿Y eso? —preguntola peli azul con extrañes.

—Cuando tengas un sueño tacha tu nombre y cuando lo cumplas tachalo otra vez.

—¿Para que?

—Tu solo hazlo.

Bellemere le quito el cuchillo y comenzó a tallar algo igual el árbol. Cuando termino sonrio y tiro el cuchillo al suelo, se alcanzaba a leer _Zeffy._

—Tu vendrás a hacer lo mismo entendido. —le dijo la peli azul.

Zeff sonrio y se acerco para abrazarla, ambos quedadando a la luz de la luna, era claramente una promesa.

**Bueno tal ves el cap estuvo medio aburrido, pero el siguiente será muchooo mejor:'3**

**byee**


End file.
